Do Your Duty
by Vulgivagus hagiographus
Summary: Navi struggles between her duty to Link as his fairy partner and as the partner of the Hero of Time. Rated for violence. Reviews are appreciated! (Complete)


****

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns it all. 

****

Dedication: All Navi fans! Go Navi!

****

Author's note: Hey! I know how to do Italics now! You just have to upload it as a HTML document! Now everyone can enjoy the new and improved version with Italics!

***

"Link! Watch out!"

It only took the boy a fraction of a second to block the large copper sword with his own. Navi quickly flew out of the way and noticed another stalfoe coming to join the fight. "Link, there's another one coming from your right." 

Link's eyes flicked to the side for a moment before turning back to the skeletal warrior before him. "I see him."

Navi flew quickly around the battle looking for ways she could help her partner. He was a good, strong fighter, but she could see that he was wearing down. He refused to rest, considering his mission more important than even himself. By now the other stalfoe had reached Link. Navi quickly tried to direct his blows to where they would be most affective. _He's not concentrating_! She thought. _He's too tired_! 

She heard a low chuckle behind her and she turned to see a third stalfoe approaching. _No! He can't take this!_ "Link! There's another one coming from behind!"

"Another one!" he said wearily. Navi could see him falter. 

_Hold yourself together_, she thought as she shouted directions. The three skeletons circled around Link forcing him to take the defensive. They pressed their attack, slowly backing Link against a wall. "Link!" Navi shouted, "They're trying to corner you!"

He didn't respond. He knew there was nothing he could do; nothing she could do. His back hit the wall; he was surrounded. Rather than give up, Navi saw him hold up the Master Sword; daring any of the stalfoes to come forward. 

One of them began to laugh. "Where will you go now, boy? You have nowhere to turn!"

Link looked at them with anger. "I go where the three golden goddesses lead me, and nothing you can do will stop me." 

"Then go to your goddesses!" the stalfoe yelled as the three struck at their enemy. 

"_No_!" Navi cried. She turned away, trying to make the scene go away. No! She had to be brave. She turned to see the chuckling stalfoes with bloodied blades start to leave. She watched as of them kick the body of her partner before he left. 

_Do your duty_. 

Navi shuddered at the voice in her mind. She didn't want to think what it meant. She quickly flew to Link. _Maybe he's still alive_, she thought. _Maybe he's still alive and we can use some red potion and heal him_. Even as she said it, she knew it couldn't be true.

_Do your duty_.

_No!_ Navi shouted silently, _I have a different purpose!_

Wait! Did they have a fairy with them? Navi quickly opened Link's pouch and saw a soft glow. She pulled out the bottle and opened it as fast as possible to release the small pink fairy.

The fairy flew slowly from the bottle and hovered over the scene, looking first at Link's bloody carcass, and then to Navi's distressed face. "Well, it seems there are two of us," the fairy remarked looking coldly at Navi.

"Please! Help him!" Navi said looking desperately at the fairy. 

"You know what will happen if I help him," the fairy said coolly, and Navi did. The ability to sacrifice their life for the life of another. It was a gift that only fairies possessed. The pink fairy looked back at Link and smirked. "Clad in the green of the fields. Even his complexion states it." The fairy looked back at Navi. "I would say he is a Kokiri and you are his fairy partner if his body wasn't so old."

Tears fell from Navi's eyes. "He's a Hylian!" she said. Why was this fairy tormenting her? It was the duty of a fairy to put their life's force into their partner. That's why the Kokiri were forever children. Nobody was more shock or heartbroken that day that Link emerged from the Temple of Time an adult. She felt like a failure; that she was unworthy of her position. It was only those words of the Deku Tree Sprout that comforted her. "He's a Hylian, but I am his partner."

The pink fairy raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're not making sense, my dear."

Navi closed her eyes and sighed. "I know my story is hard to believe, but it is true!" She forced herself to look at Link. "He has been chosen by the goddesses for great things. The Great Deku Tree contributed in the best way he could in raising him in his forest and giving him a fairy partner to help him on his journey." Navi looked at the other fairy. "Now _please_, for the sake of all that is good, heal the boy."

The pink fairy glanced back at the fallen warrior and then to Navi. "I do not know your mission, but I can see that it is a difficult one. I will give the small amount I have, and may the three golden goddesses bless your mission." At that, the fairy hovered over Link's body for a moment, then flew in a circular motion, increasing her pace until she disappeared to nothing. 

Navi watched as the bloodstain shrunk and became nothing. Link groaned and slowly sat up. Navi smiled and flew up to him. He blinked a couple times in surprise, felt himself, and laughed. "I'm alive!" he said. "How in the world am I alive?" He stood up and sheathed his sword. "And I feel great!"

Navi laughed with him. "Do you remember that fairy you kept in a bottle in case of emergencies?"

"Oh yes, I remember now!" he said happily. He looked up toward the sealing and said, "Thank you Din, thank you Farore, and thank you Nayru for fairies!"

"Same here!" Navi whispered to the ceiling so Link couldn't hear. 


End file.
